You're Mine
by Luz Night
Summary: Eres mía, para bien o para mal. Eres mía, aunque no sepa amarte como te lo mereces. Eres mía aunque no te guste. Eres mía aunque no me ames. KirAsu.


**_You´re Mine_**

* * *

Ella se quedaba quieta cuando él devoraba su cuello. No podía evitarlo, su hambre por su piel, por su cuerpo, por su interior, era demasiada.

Clavaba sus dientes y la mordía haciéndola gemir, sintiéndose orgulloso de oírla. Y entonces degustaba más fuerte, usaba su lengua para suavizar el efecto de sus dientes. No le importaba dejar marcas ni moretones en su piel blanca. Era como un vampiro insaciable y lo disfrutaba. Sobretodo para que _otros_ vieran que ella tenía dueño, para que nadie osara acercarsele. Porque era suya. Suya. Amaba como sonaba eso.

¿Capaz era un amante un tanto brusco?

Porque los ojos almendrados no lo veían mientras él recorría su cuerpo buscado sus puntos débiles. Sus manos estaban hecha puños en las almohadas y no hacía el menor intento de tocarlo. Sabía que ella era tímida ¿Pero a esos extremos? Era verdad que ella nunca lo detenía, pero tampoco retribuía. Y cuando la besaba, lo cual sucedía siempre; porque así como era adicto a su cuerpo de porcelana era adicto a sus besos, debía instarle a que le respondiera. Él le enseñó a besar, a danzar con su lengua, a provocarlo con sus caricias, a encenderlo. Y ella resultó una alumna muy capaz en el arte del amor. Pero desde esas primeras veces parecía como que todo se había vuelto una rutina.

Él siguió trabajando en su cuerpo, mordiendo sus senos como si fueran caramelos de menta. Ella jadeó, pero no despegó la vista del techo de la alcoba. ¿Porqué no lo veía? Siguió lamiendo su piel, su ombligo pequeño, su vientre liso y tallado en la porcelana más fina. Y finalmente su intimidad. Siempre que llegaba ese punto estaba enloquecido por degustarla. Ignoraba su propio placer para darle a ella el alivio que necesitaba.

-¡K-Kazuto...!

Y ahí estaba el desencadenante. Ante el sonido de su nombre provocado en medio de un jadeo-gemido hizo que su orgullo subiera hasta las nubes. El néctar que saboreaba se volvió más dulce al desbordarse de aquella flor, y sus piernas lo encerraron en un espasmo inconsciente mientras era obvio que ella luchaba por recuperarse.

Estaba lista, lista para recibirlo. Y su necesidad había alcanzado el punto culmen. Cuando la observó, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos respirando agitadamente. Era tan hermosa, tan preciosa, tan perfecta.

Y era suya. Suya completamente.

Besó sus rodillas temblorosas, sus pies blancos y pequeños, delineó con su nariz las salientes de sus caderas, el reborde de sus costillas y cintura, besó sus pechos una vez más antes de rozar su mentón, y finalmente atacar su boca. Dejando que se saboreara a si misma.

Y ella gimió ante la presión del beso salvaje. Todo él era salvaje cuando hacían el amor. Pero sus manos ancladas en las almohadas seguían sin moverse. Y a kazuto nunca le había importado eso, que ella no lo tocara, no lo mirara, no lo buscara... Hasta ese momento que sintió la necesidad de contacto.

Rompió el beso, y la sujetó de la barbilla. Tal vez de un modo brusco, pero era su forma de actuar. No conocía otra manera de ser.

-¿Asuna...?-hizo presión sin darse cuenta. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró, por un segundo una sombra de temor oscureció la pureza de su mirar de miel. Sólo que no supo como expresarlo... Cómo decir: _¿Porque no me tocas? ¿Porque no me besas? ¿Porque no me miras?_

 _¿Porqué no me amas...?_

-¿Pasa algo...?- ella le respondió con un hilo de voz. Estremeciéndose. El cuerpo masculino hermoso e imponente estaba encima suyo, y la necesidad de recibirlo y tomarse mutuamente ya rallaba lo doloroso y cruel.

-¿Te doy asco...?- volvió a preguntar el joven con voz brusca y firme. Pero era tan solo un disfraz, por dentro temblaba ante la posible respuesta afirmativa. ¿Si Asuna le decía que sí entonces que haría? ¿Como afrontaría ser repulsivo para la mujer que amaba?

Los ojos de miel temblaron y rápidamente apartó la vista de ese rostro severo. Se encogió olvidando que no podía ir a ningún lado porque Kazuto estaba encima suyo, oportunamente frenándola. Sus piernas fuertes y masculinas enredadas a las de ella, sus caderas y pechos rozándose al respirar.

-N-no...- respondió en un ligero susurro, pero sin mirarlo -Es solo que...

-¿Qué?- insistió él con firmeza levantando apenas la voz. Desesperado de perderla, que ella ya no lo amara. Muerto de miedo de que Asuna decidiera terminar con él.

-Y-Yo... yo no sé como...- se sonrojó de aquel modo adorable que lo enternecía -Siento que a veces te aburro... porque no... no puedo ir a tu ritmo... -lo miró consternada, la vergüenza en sus mejillas -Tú sabes y... _haces_ tanto, y yo...

Él se echó a reír. Como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Descansó la frente en la de la muchacha y se permitió respirar de alivio. Luego tomó la babilla entre sus grandes manos y la besó así; brusco y ansioso. No importándole que de momento Asuna no lo hiciera. La besó con ternura, sin segundas intenciones -Tonta...- soltó contra sus labios. Volviendo a atraparla, regodeándose en hacerlo una y otra vez.-Tonta... no tienes que hacer nada. Sólo dejarte amar...- ella lo veía, sus ojos latiendo sospechosamente -¿Podrías abrazarme...?- le pidió en un susurro.

Entonces las manos de ella lo cobijaron. Y fue tan hermoso sentirse rodeado por ella, por su calor, por su piel perfumada, usando de almohada sus pechos. Olvidando la actividad física en la que estaban.

-¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste...? -sonó su voz otra vez, ahora era él quien mantenía sus manos quietas, disfrutando de ser abrazado por la persona que más amaba.

Sus pechos se contraían al respirar, era una sensación tan hermosa que Kazuto cerró los ojos para magnificarla en su mente -Porque me daba vergüenza de que te rieras de mí.

El joven aprovechó su posición para besar suave la curva del seno. Luego de un rápido movimiento invirtió los lugares quedando ella encima de él. La expresión asustada en el pálido semblante le indicó que había hecho lo correcto.

-¿Q-qué...?

Kazuto se acomodó entre las sabanas, la obligó a sentarse en su cadera y enlazando sus manos como apoyo la instó a que lo cabalgara.

-Yo te enseñaré...- gruñó ante la presión de sus intimidades rozándose en un vaivén doloroso pero muy deleitable -Te enseñaré a darnos placer...

Kazuto se movió lo necesario para que ella lo atrapara en su interior. Y la sensación de hundirse en su femineidad fue tan deliciosa que esta vez fue su turno de gemir audiblemente. Asuna afirmó las piernas en sus caderas y se movió, trazando círculos, espirales, delineando figuras conforme los jadeos del muchacho se hacían cada vez mas intensos. Le daba espacio para que se hundiera más y más. Profundo e intenso.

Entonces cuando el orgasmo se encontró flotando sobre ambos, Kazuto se levantó y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, sus pechos se unieron de tal forma que no se sabía donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. Sus labios se encontraron en medio del último vaivén desesperado que desencadenó en el placer más profundo y perfecto.

-Te amo...- gimió Asuna contra su boca, sujetando su rostro para que él la viera. Sus ojos brillaban de tal forma que era imposible no notarlo.

Y él sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era la primera vez que ella se lo decía. La primera vez, y lo atesoraría por siempre.

Su lado posesivo volvió a tomar el control de la situación. Sujetó su cuello y ladeó su rostro para besarla -También te amo, Asuna...- sonrió sujetando su largo cabello anaranjado en un puño, tirándole unos cuantos mechones. Ella lo observó fascinada -Eres mía. Solo mía Asuna Yuuki.

Ella asintió, tímida e inocente como siempre. Luego se dejó caer en el colchón segura de que Kazuto empezaría otra vez con ese delirio que los incendiaba. Otra vez empuñaba sus manos entre las sabanas, entonces recordó sus palabras, y mientras él recorría su cuello a besos levantó sus brazos y lo abrazó.

Porque sí, Kazuto era brusco y violento.

Pero era _suyo_.

* * *

 _Años leyendo fics en este sitio y finalmente me animo a colaborar con el nuevo OTP que me tiene loca y enamorada._

 _Espero les agrade._

 _Luz._


End file.
